A new begining
by BlackRaven
Summary: New 4400 abilities are revealed,Maia makes predictions,Isabelle is all grown up,Kyle is about to go on trial,Jordan is back... in short my version of season 3,all the old charcters as well as a few new ones Please R
1. The Monster in the Dream

This is my first 4400 story - so be kind!

This story takes place right after the season 2 finale. It starts out with just Tom and Diana and my new Character - but it will have all the characters and all the plotlines from the second season that we should be seeing in the next season (Isabelle, the return of Collier and so on), plus a few fo my own!

So just stick around and send me your reviews! It would really help!

Chapter 1

Tom Baldwin walked straight to his office without bothering t life his head. It's been 2 months since Kyle turned himself in for the murder of Jordan Collier and people were still acting strange around him – all those looks, all that whispering behind his back – he was really starting to hate being at the office. But what did he expect, he thought to himself bitterly as he made his way through the halls – it's not every day the people you work with find out you're the father of the killer they've been hunting down for months.

He barely had time to sit by his desk and say hello to Diana when Jarvis walked marched in with a blue folder in her hands

"We have a red flag people" she handed him the file and went right down to business.

"What is it this time?" Diana sighed in frustration

"Returnee number 3975, Alexandra Morgan, belongs to the Boston field office, 2 months ago local police got a serial killer on their hands – 5 victims so far. The Police managed to link Alexandra Morgan to each one of the crime scenes. They picked her up for questioning and she started saying something about knowing the killer and seeing through his eyes"

"Let me guess" Tom cut her off "the police thought she was nuts, figured she did it and decided to lock her up"

"Pretty much" Jarvis nodded

"But why is this our case?" Diana wondered out loud

"Miss Morgan split town before they could arrest her. Seattle airport security matched the description, she was spotted coming into Seattle yesterday – so now, she's our problem" Jarvis concluded

Tom quickly skimmed over the folder as Diana moaned "One girl in a city this big… talk about needle in a hey stack"

"Says here, she has an aunt in town. We should probably start there" he was already getting up on his feet, happy for a chance to get out of the office.

"As good a place as any" Diana grumbled as she followed him out the door.

* * *

"So what do we know about this girl? Alexandra Morgan?" Tom glanced over at Diana as she went through the file and quickly shifted his eyes back to the road.

"20 years old, disappeared in 1999 from her dorm room in college, since she got back she's been at MIT, good grades, top 1 of her class, came in for all her checkups…"

"Doesn't really sound like the stuff serial killers are made of" Tom shook his head in disbelief

"Seems like this aunt is the only living relative. Makes it makes it more likely that she'd go there if she was in trouble"

"Well, we're about to find out… we're here!"

Tom guided the car up the driveway of a large, meticulously kept house. Diana too a minute to survey her surroundings as she stepped out of the car.

Carefully trimmed hedges, flourishing potted plants, color coordinated flower beds. A large wooden door marked the entrance to the 2 story house which seemed warm and inviting.

Tom knocked on the door and the two of them waited in silence for a few seconds. The woman who answered the door was in her fifties – like the house she lived in, her appearance was meticulous - carefully made hair, expensive pants suit, pearl necklace.

After they introduced themselves she kindly showed them into the living room and took a seat, ready to answer their questions. Diana noticed pictures of Alexandra Morgan on the large mantel.

"Mrs. Morgan do you know where your niece Alexandra is?" Tom asked hesitantly.

"It's Miss Morgan, I never married" she corrected him "And no, I have no idea where Lexie is"

"When was the last time you saw her?" Diana inquired

"Yesterday. She came by unexpectedly, poor thing, she was a mess"

"What do you mean?" Tom and Diana exchanged meaningful glances.

"I guess you already know what happened with the police. I mean, really! How could they think she'd killed all those people?"

"Did she tell you anything else?"

"Not much, she was scared, confused – I've never seen her like this! You have to understand, Lexie is like a daughter to me, I raised her ever since she was a little girl. Do you know what's happening to her?" The older woman practically had tears in her eyes.

"We were hoping you could tell us" Diana reached across the coffee table and squeezed her hand in reassurance, her mind flashing to her own daughter and the thought of her getting into trouble like this someday and running home for help.

"All I know is that it started about 3 month ago. She started seeing things, something scared her. She stopped sleeping, her friends said she hardly even ate. I tried to convince her to see a doctor, go to NTAC – anything… but she was just so scared."

"You said she was here last night" Tom said, urgency in his voice "Any idea where she went?"

"The last I saw her, she fell asleep right here on the couch. When I came down this morning she was gone…"

* * *

Tom and Diana sat down at the large round table down in the computer lab and sipped their coffee, each thinking and trying to come up with a strategy.

"Can you imagine what it's like?" Marco Broke the silence from his place at his computer "Getting inside the mind of a serial killer like that?"

"The girl must be out of her mind scared" Diana nodded

"Assuming she didn't do it herself" Jarvis interjected as she walked into the room carrying a coffee cup of her own.

"You can't be serious!" Tom retorted angrily "She's a 20 year old student..."

"You can't be sure Tom" Jarvis shook her head "It's not like we haven't seen this before. Maybe she didn't mean it, maybe she doesn't even realize she's doing it"

The comment hit a little too close to home for Tom and he jumped to his feet "No, this isn't like that!… Marco, show us what you've got…"

Marco pulled up a picture of Alexandra Morgan on the large screen "Since she came back, Alexandra Morgan has been going to MIT. This girl, even before she was taken she was practically a genius, she tested off the charts, top of her class everywhere she went, her recent work on internet multi-system interfaces is the stuff dreams are made of."

Diana couldn't help but his a small smile as she watched him speak. It never failed to amuse her – how excited he became when given the chance to explain all that technical stuff.

"And then 3 months ago…everything changes" Tom cut in "She calls off her wedding, starts missing classes, we have prescriptions for amphetamines from 3 different doctors…"

"The aunt said she wasn't sleeping" Diana suddenly came up with a thought "These pills, they're uppers, strong ones…"

"What are you thinking?" Tom urged her forward

"Let's say you're Alexandra Morgan, you start seeing things when you sleep – seeing inside other people's heads – it scares you to death, what do you do?"

"You stay awake…" Tom nodded in understanding

"But that doesn't help either right?" Diana jumped up from her sat and started pacing the room. She always thought better on her feet "I mean we know she saw something inside the killer's head 2 month ago – long after she stopped sleeping"

"So now, what ever she's seeing, she's seeing it when she's awake too" Tom said quietly, examining the screen and the young woman's picture

Diana knew that look, she's seen it before "What's on your mind Tom?"

"She's been staying awake for quit a while before she started seeing the murders. How do we know what she's seeing is real? Couldn't it be all mixed up with the delusions of her own sleep deprived mind?"

"She knew about all 5 crime scenes" Marco volunteered "so some of it must be real"

"Or she could be doing this herself" Jarvis, the voice of cynicism, concluded again and started leaving the room "you won't know anything for sure until you find her"

"Tom" Diana called his attention quietly "It doesn't matter, what ever she's seeing – it's real to her! It's real and it's frightening! And she's seeing it all the time!"


	2. The Asylum

Chapter 2

Diana was in the parking lot on her way into the NTAC building when she saw Tom coming towards her in a quick pace.

"I think we found her!"

"Where?" she looked at him carefully and noticed that he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday "have you been in the office all night?"

He shrugged his shoulders, embarrassed "Alana had to go to Europe, Kyle's still…" his voice trailed "I just didn't feel like going home to an empty house"

"Tom…" she started to admonish him but stopped, figuring the last thing he needed right now was a lecture from her "Ok, where is she?"

He flashed her a smile, thankful for the change of subject and for the understanding "A mental hospital just reported a young girl being brought in late last night, she fits our description"

* * *

"She was brought in last night" the doctor explained as he lead the down the corridor "she was confused, disoriented, she agreed to being hospitalized but she asked the we put her as far away from other patients as possible and that under no circumstances put her to sleep."

Tom and Diana exchanged a nod – this sounded just like their girl.

The doctor showed the to a room on the far end of the hospital, a wing that didn't seem to be in use. Tom opened the door carefully and the two of them walked in, leaving the doctor behind.

The girl was curled to a ball in one of the corners of the room, her head tilted back, her eyes gazing at the ceiling. Diana moved closer, trying to see what she was looking at but her eyes seemed unfocused – staring into space at nothing at all. There were tears streaming down her face and her whole body was shaking.

"Alexandra?" Diana called her name softly but there was no response

"Alexandra?" this time Diana touched the girl's arm and squeezed slightly to get her attention.

In an instant the girl's eyes focused again, her mouth opened…

And she started screaming at the top of her lungs.

* * *

An hour and a half later Tom and Diana were waiting in the small waiting area at the end of the hall. After the screaming started the doctor's rushed in, sedating Alexandra to a point of numbness, being careful not to fully put her to sleep as she requested. The doctor assured them that he would come find them as soon as the girl was able to talk.

When they saw him coming down the hall they both jumped to their feet to meet him.

"She's still pretty much out of it. It's a tricky thing – sedating someone like that and still keeping them awake" the doctor shook his head "God knows what that's about. I mean, whatever she's going through is seems like sleeping through it would be a good idea"

Just then, Tom's phone rang and he stepped aside to take the call. From the look on his face, Diana could tell that it wasn't good, but she stayed with the doctor.

"Trust me" she assured him "she has good reasons. Can we talk to her?"

"I don't know how much sense she's going to make but she can talk" the doctor nodded and left just as Tom came back.

"Who was that?" she asked after seeing his worried expression

"Jarvis. She just got a call from Boston, they found another body. The girl's been dead for less than 2 hours"

"Less than 2 hours?"

"Diana, when we walked in, when she was zoned out like that – she was inside his head watching him kill another girl"

For a moment the two of them were quiet, realizing what was happening to the girl at the end of the hall.

They walked back into the room quietly. Alexandra was in the bed this time, the sheets tangles around her body as she moved restlessly. This time she turned her head and looked at them as they walked in.

"please go away" she pleaded quietly "I don't want anyone around me"

"Alexandra?" Tom moved closer and talked softly "My name is Tom and this is Diana. We're from NTAC. We want to help you…"

"People call me Lexie ir Lexa" she turned her head away from them "and you can't help me…"

"Lexa, we know that you didn't do anything wrong, we know that you can see things…see inside people's minds…"

"Lexa, If you can tell us who's doing this…" Diana tried to jump in. All of the sudden she felt a weird sensation in the back of her head, it was there for only a second but she had a feeling she knew what it was.

"you kissed him" Lexa turned her head again and looked at her "the guy in the glasses… you kissed him" Diana blushed and Tom threw her a surprised look "you liked it…you've been thinking of a way to ask him out again. Don't worry, that's all I saw"

"You were just in her head?" Tom asked in disbelief glancing at the two of them

"I can't control it" Lexa turned her back at them and curled up in the bed, pulling the sheets up to her chin "I just jump in and out like that…"

"Lexa, we need your help catching this guy" Diana moved even closer and placed a hand on the girls shoulder

"I can't help you…I'm sorry.." she moved away and shrugged off Diana's arm. "Please, just go away"

Diana looked at Tom but he just shrugged, unable to think of anything to say to the girl to persuade her. When Diana's phone rang the two of them simply walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Skouris" Diana said into her phone and listened for several minutes her expression changing from frustration to disbelief.

"What? What happened?"

"You're not going to believe this!" Diana exclaimed "Some guy who owns a convenience just called in saying that he saw Jordan Collier alive! He claims he has video surveillance to prove it!"


	3. The shock of the news

O.k, here is the next chapter...the first two chapters were kind of an introduction of the new charachter and now the rest of the charachters are going to start showing up - Shawn, Isabelle, Lilly, Richard, Jordan, Maia, Kyle and so on. This fic is going to have everybody in it - just like the show!

I really need to get some reviews people, I really need to know if this is any good at all

And now... on with the story...

Part 3

It was pretty late in the evening when Tom Finally found himself in the familiar lobby of the 4400 center. He was tiered and frustrated, having spent the last 4 hours at the tech room as Marco and his geek- brigade analyzed the footage from the convenient store security camera frame by frame.

"Agent Baldwin" a familiar voice startled him out of his reverie and he quickly plastered on a smile and turned around to greet the young woman.

Isabelle.

No matter how many times he'd seen her in the last couple of months - he still could not get used to it. He still remembered those first few weeks after NTAC found out about her sudden "growth sprout". He remembered the looks on Lilly and Richard's faces - poor people - they were so shell shocked and confused. Most parents have a few years to get used to the idea of their baby becoming a teenagers, most parents have time to adjust - those two poor people woke up one day with a full fledge teenager. And to make matters even more complicated - a teenager with psychic super powers! Both the center and NTAC preformed every test they could think of - nothing gave them any explanations, everything came back normal - but for some reason he still found the girl's presence…well…somewhat creepy.

"Are you here to see Shawn?" she asked sweetly

"Yes. Is he still in?"

"I think he retired for the night - but I'll take you up to see him"

They rode the elevator in silence and soon Tom found himself in front of Shawn's door while Isabelle knocked. A moment later Shawn appeared in the doorway and Isabelle excused herself, disappearing down the hall.

"I still can't get used to that" Tom said after they greeted each other, motioning in the direction where Isabelle went.

"Tell me about it" Tom sighed, smiling slightly "One minute I'm taking her for a walk in her stroller and the next minute she's all grown up and naked at my dining room table"

"Naked?" Tom chocked out "You never told me about her being naked!"

"I thought it was best to keep that little bit of information to myself" Shawn shrugged "I think Richard and Lilly were freaked out enough as it was…without knowing about a guy seeing their daughter naked!"

"Good point" Tom nodded with a small smile.

He watched as Shawn sat down on the couch, closing and arranging the open files on the coffee table, suggesting that even in this late house he was still working before Tom interrupted him. For a second Tom allowed himself to think of all the changes Shawn had gone through these past two years. He went from being in high-school to being the leader and the face of an entire organization, a whole movement. Tom couldn't imagine the pressure his young nephew must be under. He knew that he was about to add to that pressure - and it made him hate the whole situation even more.

"Listen Shawn, there's something I need to tell you" he started hesitantly "But you have to promise me this will stay between us - at least for now?"

"What is it uncle Tommy?"

Tom sighed and sat down "A guy came in today; he owns a grocery store downtown. Yesterday he saw this guy outside his store, looking like a homeless person or a beggar. He was worried the guy might chase away the clients so he went out and yelled at him and the guy ran away"

"I don't get it?" Shawn frowned "Was he a 4400?"

"Yes" Tom took a deep breath before going on "We think it was Jordan Collier"

"Jordan's dead, Tom…" Shawn shook his head in confusion

"I know, believe me, I know. But we checked the surveillance tapes from outside the store, we ran facial recognition software and analyzed it over and over again" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture, handing it over to Shawn "It's either Jordan or his long lost twin brother, cause this guy looks exactly like him"

* * *

Diana sat in her living room with a glass of red wine in her hand, Both Collier's file and the Morgan file were open on the coffee table in front of her. She picked up the photograph of Jordan Collier that was taken at the grocery store and studied it carefully. She was so immersed in the photo, she didn't hear Maya come up behind her until the little girl spoke.

"That's the guy who died isn't it?"

"Maya? What are you doing out of bed?"

Maya just shrugged and came over to sit next to her, cuddling at her side. "He's back isn't he?"

"Well, we don't know for sure yet" she hesitated about revealing any information that might upset her daughter, but then again, she knew better than to try and hide anything from a child who can see into the future.

"He is" Maya said knowingly, and Diana realized that she might know more about this than she thought "But he's not the same anymore…it will take time for him to come back but he will… he has to"

"Why is that sweetie?"

"Because he's important, we're going to need him pretty soon" Maya shrugged again, looking closely at the picture that Diana was still holding. Diana looked at her for a few seconds - it still amazed her every time - that a girl this small and innocent could have so much knowledge, so much insight

"Maya" she started hesitantly "remember a few month ago when you said that it wasn't over? That the war is just starting? What did you mean by that?"

"Someone is coming, someone is going to try and hurt us…"

"The 4400? Someone is going to try and hurt you?"

"Yes" Maya said quietly, her voice had no fear in it, hardly any emotion, just s simple stating of facts "It's why we were brought back here to begin with… to fight the war"

Diana wanted to keep asking more questions but suddenly the phone rang, and as she reached over to pick it up, Maya rose to her feet and went back to her bedroom.

* * *

"What are you talking about? I can't tell anyone?" Shawn said angrily as he paced the room, his mind racing a million miles an hour.

Jordan is back, Jordan is alive, Jordan is back

his mind kept flashing to these words over and over again. Like a broken record playing inside his head as he tried to process the information "We have to tell people, get the public involved! Maybe someone has seen him…"

Tom sighed, he couldn't blame Shawn for his anger, In fact, he had the exact same conversation a few hours earlier with Jarvis and Diana - with him yelling and demanding that the public be involved. Though, he had to admit, that he had completely different reasons for wanting to do so.

"Shawn, listen to me" he tried to calm the young man down "We can't tell anyone just yet. Not until we know what's going on!"

"So what? I should just let NTAC deal with this?" Shawn spat angrily "Trust you to find him? Cause we all know how much you cared for the guy!"

"Hey! That's enough!" Tom yelled back, rising to his feet "You think I don't want to find this guy? I do! And more than anything I want this guy to be Jordan Collier! In case you forgot, my son, your cousin, is about to stand trial for killing this guy - and if he's alive than that trial is never going to happen! They can't charge Kyle for killing a man that is still alive…"

Shawn bowed his head, his anger evaporating. He didn't think about that, about what this could mean for Kyle. He felt embarrassed for going off on Tom like that. He opened his mouth to apologized but Tom just placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly, letting him know that he understood.

"Besides" Tom continued a few moments later, his tone calm again "People would just get freaked out. You think the see you as a cult now? Wait until they hear that you have your very own Messiah, resurrected from the grave! Shawn there are people out there, people in powerful places, who are just looking for any excuse to bring the 4400 down - we can't give the anymore ammunition right now!"

Shawn nodded silently and Tom leaned lower, catching his eyes and looking straight into them "I'll find him Shawn! If he's out there - I'll find him"

The moment was interrupted when Tom's phone rang and he stepped back a few paces to answer it.

"Tom, it's Diana. I just got a call from the mental institution"

"What happened?" In all the commotion around Jordan Collier's sudden return he completely forgot about the young girl he met earlier that day.

"The FBI took over the case from Boston police, they found out Lexa was here and 5 agents barged into her room and tried to arrest her. She freaked, they had to sedate her again"

"Jesus! Who do they think they are?" Tom spat in anger and disbelief

"The Doctor kicked them out for now. Jarvis is making some calls, trying to get them to back off. I'm going to swing by the hospital for a while - see if there is anything I can do to help…"

He nodded and hung up the phone. When he turned, Shawn was looking at him with a questioning look.

"It's not about Collier" he assured him "it's just this girl, she's a 4400, apparently she can enter people's heads. Not exactly read minds - more like see everything they're seeing, experience everything the experience, see all their memories…"

"Sounds powerful"

Tom snorted, remembering the frail image of the girl he saw that afternoon "Right now, she's seeing into the mind of an extremely vicious serial killer, She's scared to death, she's loosing her grip on reality" Tom started heading for the door and Shawn followed, showing him out, as they continued talking "she locked herself up in a mental ward so they can pump her full of drugs - trust me, she's not feeling very powerful right now"

Shawn nodded his understanding and said nothing. He remembered all too well what it's like to be a 4400 when your power kick in.

"Maybe you can help?" Tom suddenly had an idea "Send one of the 4400 you have on staff over to see her? It might help, letting her know she's not alone!"

"Not a problem…" Shawn nodded and opened the door for Tom "Anything I can do to help…"


	4. Shadows and deep breaths

Hello everyone - first of all I'm sorry it took me so long to update, The thing is I'm not getting any reviews on my story and truth be told it's making me a little nervous. Call it my obsessive need for approval of whatever but when I see that one of my stories isn't getting any reactions I usually start to rethink the whole thing - I go over it over and over again, I try to rewrite the whole thing, I add scenes and remove them again and so on.

So if anyone out there is reading this story PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you don't have anything good to say - even if all you have is criticism - I'd still like to hear it! The sad truth is that if I see a story isn't getting any reactions I usually just get tiered of it and leave it unfinished…

And now, on with the story…

Part 4

"Ok, so this is what I got so far" Nina Jarvis came into Diana and Tom's office and perched on the corner of Diana's desk "I was on the phone half the night and most of the morning. A friend of mine at the Boston PD says that they've been asking the FBI for help on the Serial killer case for weeks now and all they've been getting is excuses - then last week someone mentions that a 4400 is involved and all of the sudden the FBI swoops in and completely takes over the case"

"Damnit" Diana cursed and shook her head.

"From what I got, it's more than the serial killer they're after" Jarvis continued giving them the bad news "Remember that guy? The Baseball player? Well, this girl, she's hot commodity for the feds - her ability could make their job a lot easier…"

"And her life a lot harder…" Tom concluded

"I also doubt it's a coincidence that the FBI is all of the sudden so interested in what we do here - I think it has a lot to do with the rumors about Collier being back. As to the Morgan case - I got them to hold off on taking her in, for the time being, but I had to promise them that we'll let one of their agents tag along - observe anything to do with this case"

"The last time they sent over a guy to "tag along" with us he ended up shooting my son" Tom protested.

"There's more" Jarvis warned, her face grim "The man heading up this investigation, pulling all the strings - I know him. His name is William Parker, he's a division director for the FBI. He's ruthless, ambitious and he has his eyes set on Washington - preferably the big white house in the middle of it. Curiously enough, and you're gonna love this part… he was a good friend of Dennis Rayland"

"What?"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Tom and Diana were on their feet instantly

"He was part of Firewall?" Tom asked, referring to the wretched program that nearly cost them the lives of all the 4400.

"Not as far as anyone knows" Jarvis shook her head "But I know the guy and I'm willing to bet that even if he wasn't a part of it he at least knew about it"

"Excuse me…" a voice from the doorway startled them and they all turned around to see a young man in an expensive suit standing at the doorway "I'm looking for Director Jarvis, agent Baldwin or agent Skoris?"

"And you are?" Tom asked suspiciously, already guessing the answer.

"I'm Special agent Stevens, from the FBI, I've been assigned to you on the Alexandra Morgan case…"

* * *

Lilly walked into the apartment still reviewing the file she had in her hands. Another sick person seeking Shawn's help. Even since word got out on how Shawn cured all the 4400 at the quarantine center the foundation has been especially swamped with requests for Shawn's help. It seems like people from all around the world were trying to get in to see the guy.

She was so engrossed in the file that it took her a moment to register her surroundings but when she finally did she gasped in shock. The usually neat apartment was now a huge mess. There were books and newspapers scattered all over the place, both TV sets were turned on to different channels, the radio was on at full volume. In the middle of it all was Isabelle, sitting there with both TV remotes in her hand, flipping channels at full speed.

"Isabelle? What the hell is going on here?" she tried to keep her voice clam and wished once again that Richard was here instead of off traveling, talking to people around the country on behalf of the center.

"Oh, hi Lilly" Isabelle said sheepishly, as usual using Lilly's first name instead of referring to her as Mom, which drove Lilly crazy. "I'm sorry for the mess, I'm just trying to catch up on a few things"

"Catch up?" Lilly turned off the radio and started closing books and placing things back in their place "Catching up on what?"

"I don't know… the last 15 years…"

Lilly sighed, her anger and frustration draining from her body, and sank into a chair next to her daughter. With all the weirdness of the situation she sometimes forgot to think about what it might be for Isabelle, all of the sudden growing up like that, being 18 but with no memories any normal 18 year old has. She was about to try and talk to Isabelle about it, thinking of what exactly to say to her when the girl simply shrugged and got to her feet, heading for her room.

"Oh, by the way, Shawn was here, he left you a note…" She called out just before closing the door to her room. A few seconds later Lilly could here the radio being turned on at full volume inside the girl's room

* * *

"Where's Diana and Tom?"

"Marco" Jarvis greeted the guy who just ran into her office and tried to suppress a small smile "You look like you've been running!"

Marco placed his hands on his knees for a moment, trying to catch his breath and making a mental note that he should really look into signing up for a gym - it was pretty embarrassing panting like this in-front of his boss just because he ran all the way up here from his office downstairs.

"I was scanning the police frequencies" he finally managed to say "I cam across something interesting, A black and white on the late night shift broke up a fight in an ally around dawn - some punks beat up a street bum. The police had to call in an ambulance to take the guy to the hospital"

"And?" Jarvis said impatiently.

"When the officers got back to the station the saw the bulletin we put out about John Doe AKA the newly resurrected Jordan Collier. They claim that this is the guy the sent over to the hospital"

Jarvis was on her feet instantly "So Collier is at the hospital? Which one?"

"Actually no!" Marco replied "I called. They stitched him up and sent him out, but I'm thinking maybe he'll go back to that ally again…?"

"It's a long shot, but it's worth a try" Jarvis nodded "I just don't understand what this is doing living in the street like that? He's a multimillionaire for god's sake! Why doesn't he just go back to the 4400 center?" Jarvis sighed in frustration, already picking up the phone to call Tom and Diana with the information.

"The guy just came back from the dead" Marco shrugged "I think it's a pretty safe bet he's more that a little confused…"


	5. Cooperation

Hey, everyone. First of all let me say thank you to everyone who reviewed this story so far! You've really helped me move this story along…

This chapter is a little longer then usual - I thought about cutting it short and putting the final scene in the next chapter but for some reason I just thought these scenes should all be together and couldn't bring myself to split them apart…

My last comment is for "wahinetoa" - thanks for your reviews and don't worry - I'm having tons of fun writing grown-up Isabelle and even though she's not really in this chapter she's going to be in the next one for sure - so just keep reading and sending reviews….

Same for everyone - keep reading and sending reviews…

Part 5

Shawn was trying to concentrate on the financial report he was holding in his hand, trying to make sense of the endless lines of numbers that indicated the center's income and expenses. He rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly and sighed. The problem wasn't the complexity of the report - the problem was Matthew, sitting in front of him, talking endlessly about something Shawn had lost interest in about half an hours ago.

"Shawn? Are you listening to me?" Matthew suddenly asked him, realizing the young man was loosing concentration "Listen, I know this is all very boring…"

"No, no, it's fine…I'm just pretty tiered, had a late night last night…" Shawn apologized and tried focusing back on what Matthew was saying.

"I was talking about the center's image. I think we need to do another round of interviews, try to get you on a few magazine covers"

"Why do we need to keep putting ourselves out there for the media? I mean, people already know who we are and what we're trying to do… What's more to say?" Shawn sighed in annoyance. He hated interviews, he hated being asked questions about his ability and about the people from the future, he cringed every time he saw his face plastered on the tabloids or on the cover of some magazine.

"We had a small grace period after the quarantine incident" Matthew explained and Shawn had to try hard to keep from laughing incident? Is that what you call the murder of 23 people? Is that what you call the thing that almost killed me? "But we have two trials coming up - the trial of the people who designed the firewall program and the trial of the murderer of Jordan Collier. The attention is going to be on us again and I want to make sure that public opinion is on our side"

"Shawn?" Lilly appeared in the doorway, knocking softly on the open door

"Yes Lilly, come in" Shawn was so glad for the interruption he felt like hugging Lilly for her timing.

"I just got your note" she told him "Something about going to visit a 4400 at St. Josephine?"

Shawn almost forgot about what he promised his uncle last night. He was trying so hard to push the news of Jordan's return out of his mind, to not get his hopes up, that he completely forgot about the young woman Tom told him about.

"Yeah, you know what?" he suddenly got an idea "Forget about it. I'm going to do it myself"

"You're sure?" she frowned "I don't mind doing it…"

"No, it's fine. I'll go there now" _Anything to get out of the office and away from Matthew's constant nagging>_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"So this is where the homeless man got jumped?" Diana asked the uniformed cop and looked around her at the ally.

The day was sunny and bright, but the ally they were standing in was dank and dirty - there were large dumpsters and carton boxes on the pavement and the whole area seemed dangerous and uninviting. When they first got here they were met by the two police officers who filed the report from last night's incident, both of them seemed to dislike the fact that they were called in to show the "hot shots" from NTAC their way around.

"Some kids thought it would be funny to kick him around a bit" the cop nodded "we got the call and got here, they took off, the guy had to be sent to the hospital. If you don't mind me asking - why is NTAC so interested in this? This kind of thing happens all the time around here - I've never seen you guys step in like this before?"

"It involves a case we're working on" Diana dodged the question and moved away from the cop when she saw Tom heading her way carrying something in his hands.

"I found this behind one of the dumpsters" he explained when he saw her questioning look, showing her a torn blue jacket that has seen far better days "looks like someone has been sleeping there for a while"

"There're a lot of homeless people around here - it could belong to anyone"

He unfolded the jacket and showed her the label "How many homeless people you know walk around in Max Brothers custom made suites?" he folded the jacket and stuffed it into an evidence bag "Maybe forensic can pick something from it and figure out who is this guy and where he's been?"

"You know, if Collier really is back from the dead" Diana started saying as the two of them headed back to the car "He may not be too happy about everything that happened"

"Are you worried about Maia? Because she predicted his death and it came true?" Thinking about his son Kyle. He was so excited about the possibility of Collier being back, about how it could make all of Kyle's legal problems go away, that he hadn't considered for a moment that Collier might be looking for revenge on Kyle for shooting him in the first place.

"I was actually thinking about Isabelle"

Tom snorted dismissively and shrugged his shoulders.

""Look Tom, I know the girl makes you feel uncomfortable" Diana protested "God knows I'm having trouble adjusting to her too but…"

"It's not what I meant" Tom cut her off "Look, The girl has the power of suggestion, telekinesis, precognition, mind control and about a dozen other abilities we don't even have a name for. All I'm saying is that if Collier is planning some kind of vendetta against her - I'd be more worried about his survival then hers"

* * *

Shawn hesitated for a moment as he stood in the empty hallway of St. Josephine Mental institute. The hall was deserted and eerily quiet, the walls painted in that shade of puke green that was supposed to be calming. He found himself reaching up and loosening the top button of his dress shirt - feeling suddenly suffocated. Not ling ago he thought he was going to end up in a place exactly like this - locked up, in a straight jacket, stuck in a room with padded walls and no windows where he can't hurt anyone.

He took a deep breath and chased that thought out of his mind. He knocked on the door but no one answered so he simply let himself in. At first the room looked empty, but then he saw a small figure curled up in the corner.

She lifted her head from her knees and looked at him and for a moment he was taken back by the sight of those big blue eyes, looking at him through the tangle of long black hair that fell on her face.

"Go away" she mumbled "You shouldn't be here"

"Tom and Diana sent me" he decided not to try and hide anything from her "My name is…"

"I know who you are Mr. Farrell. I saw you on the news, you're the miracle worker, the one who can cure everyone" She leaned her head back on the wall, looking straight at him "So, did you come here to cure me? Make these things I see go away?"

She was trying to sound challenging and disdainful but he could hear an undertone to her voice that was almost pleading, begging him.

Immediately he started feeling bad. _Maybe coming here myself wasn't such a good idea>_

"It doesn't work like that, I'm sorry" he came over and sat down on the floor a few feet away from her her, leaning against the same wall but still keeping some space between them, sensing she was not ready for any kind of human proximity right now " The things you're seeing, they're part of your ability, your new power - it's not a disease that I can cure"

She nodded sadly and he noticed her biting her lips, trying to fight back a fresh wave of tears.

"Look Lexa, I know what it's like to have this power that you can't control. When I first started getting my power, I felt like a freak, I thought I was loosing it. I almost killed my own brother by accident! But these powers, they're part of a bigger plan! Us 4400, we're here to save humanity…"

"Part of a bigger plan?" She snorted in contempt "Next you're going to tell me that these powers are a gift? A good thing?" She rose to her feet in anger and looked at him harshly "Do you have any secrets Mr. Farrell? Anything you're ashamed of?"

Immediately Shawn's mind flashed back to images of Danny and the expression on his face when he found out about him and Nikki, to images of Nikki and their afternoon by the lake.

"I hope you don't" Lexa continued "For both our sakes, because in a few seconds I just might find myself taking a tour of your brain and learning all about it! Or maybe I'll be visiting the other guy again today, the guy who enjoys raping and killing women! You're really gonna sit there and tell me that this is a good thing?"

Shawn sighed and looked at her again, choosing his words carefully "I'm not gonna tell you this is a good thing, Some days, I wish I was never given this ability, that I wouldn't be able to heal anyone, that I could just go back to being a normal person, But I have to believe that people who gave us these abilities knew what they were doing. They chose us - they chose you! They knew you could handle it! And I refuse to believe that you keeping yourself drugged and locked up in a mental institute for the rest of your life is what they had in mind for you…"

* * *

Tom and Diana made their way down the hall towards Lexa's room with Agent Stevens following close behind. Just as they reached the room the door opened and Shawn stepped out, looking sad and tiered.

"Special Agent Stevens" Tom quickly jumped to make the introductions before the Agent could start asking any questions "I'd like you to meet Shawn Farrell, head of the 4400 center" he hoped his tome of voice indicated to Shawn that he should watch his words in front of the man.

Shawn smiled weakly and shook the Agent's hand "Nice to meet you"

"You too" Stevens smiled back "I didn't know you were a friend of Miss Morgan"

"Miss Morgan is a 4400, I represent the 4400 center. It's my job to make contact and offer assistance to every 4400 who might need it" Shawn said calmly, keeping his expression innocent and neutral, and Tom almost sighed in relief realizing his young nephew noticed the warning in his tone. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really must get back to the center"

"Hang on Shawn" Tom made a move to follow Shawn down the hall and Agent Stevens quickly made a move to follow him, causing Tom to turn to him - irritation and surprise evident on his face.

"I was told I would be included in all discussions involving the case" Stevens explained

"Well, Shawn also happens to be my nephew. I wanted to ask him a few things about out Friday family dinner this week! Do you think you need to be part of that discussion too?"

Stevens nodded and backed away. From the expression on the man's face Tom could tell he wasn't buying the lame excuse he was just given but he didn't really care as long an the guy left and gave them a chance to talk privately.

"You came yourself" Tom started as soon as they were out of the man's ear shot "I appreciate it!"

"I just needed to do something, get out of the office for a while" Shawn shrugged "I've been here for a few hours now - we talked quite a lot. I think she might be more willing to help you now"

"Shawn, man, that's great! Thank you!" Tom clapped him on the back "What did you talk about that made her change her mind?"

"You know, I think I'd rather keep that between me and her for now" For some reason, he didn't want to give Tom the details of his conversation with Lexa Morgan. It was so nice to be able to talk to someone, someone who was going through the same things, someone about his age, someone who had nothing to do with the center. He knew the information might help Tom reach Lexa, but for his own selfish reasons he suddenly felt the need to keep it private.

"Fair enough" Tom didn't try to push "Listen, there's one more thing - do you think you can take her to the center with you? It's just that I happen to remember you guys being quite good at keeping government agencies out of the premises and I'd like to keep her away from these FBI types as much as I can"

"Why uncle Tommy? Are you actually suggesting that we help obstruct a federal investigation?" Shawn smiled at him with amusement in his eyes. He was liking this - working with his uncle for once instead of going up against him all the time - the two of them finally on the same team "I offered it to her - moving to the center - she didn't want to, and I didn't want to push"

"It's ok" Tom shrugged "At least you got her to cooperate"


	6. Weirdness

**Sorry it took so long to update... I kind of got sidetracked by a burst of fnafic-creativity revolving around Battlestar galactica and didn't have a chance to post this chapter until now... I hope you like it...**

**As always... reviews a not only welcomed they are necessary!**

**Discalimer: Dont own anyone, don't even own myself...**

* * *

Part 6 

Tom hurried down the hall to Lexa Morgan's hospital room knowing he was already late. He took a quick glance at his watch half an hour late he thought to himself at least I have a good reason. Hopefully Agent Stevens hadn't had enough time to do any serious damage yet

They have been there almost constantly for the past 4 days, talking to Lexa, getting details on the killer's memories, trying to put together something that would narrow down the search. Lexa had been extremely cooperative; she answered all their questions over and over again, she allowed them to conduct every medical test they wanted - Cranial CT, MRI, Brainwave monitors, blood tests. It seemed that whatever Shawn said to her that day really did the trick. But after 4 days they were all getting tiered and edgy - especially Lexa, and Agent Stevens making a point out of pushing her and harassing her was not helping at all.

Sure enough by the time he walked into the room, Lexa and Agent Stevens were already going head to head.

"So let me recap what we have so far" Agent Stevens was circling Lexa like a vulture while she watched him with trepidation "You say his name is John or Jonathan, he's white and tall - but you can't tell me exactly what he looks like. He works alone, but you don't know what he actually does. He lives alone but you don't know if he's ever been married. You say he owns a house with a front yard but you can't give me an address, and he drives a pickup truck that has a dent on the passenger side from a fender-bender about 2 years ago, but you can't tell me when or where this accident happened… And here is my favorite part: he always wanted to get a dog but never did and his mother made him take piano lessons as a child" he stopped circling and threw his hands up in a mock melodramatic gesture "What am I supposed to do with that? Do you know how many men fit that description?"

His tone was accusing and challenging and Tom could see the expression on Lexa's face change from fear to anger with every word spoken.

"You know, this isn't exactly hard science Agent Stevens!" she glared at him "I'm lost inside some guy's brain and it's like a freaking maze in there. Sometimes I'm in there for 10 minutes sometimes I'm there for 3 seconds and half the time the things I'm seeing are not exactly the kind of things you want to pay attention to. What do you want from me? His social security number?"

"It wouldn't hurt!" Agent Stevens' retort came with a slick smile and Tom could sense that Lexa was just about to lung at the man.

Luckily, Diana stepped in to referee, sending both Lexa and Agent Stevens back to their corners "Why don't we all just take a break for a minute"

When the scene seemed to quiet down, Tom took the opportunity to give Diana a small signal and the two of them stepped out of the room for a moment.

"Where have you been?" she asked him with frustration as soon as the door closed behind them "The guy has been on her case all morning. I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to take a swing at him pretty soon…"

"We got a lead on the Collier case…" He told her and she noticed for the first time how excited he seemed, practically jumping on the balls of his feet "You're going to love this…"

"Well, What is it?"

"The lab found trace evidence on the jacket we found in the ally. First of all, they found some hairs with DNA matching the DNA we have on file for Jordan Collier…"

"Why do I have the feeling there's more?" she gave him a small smile

"They found traces of soil, sand to be exact, and they managed to trace it back to a specific location. Turns out - at some point, probably recently, Jordan Collier was at the return site"

"The return site? You mean the same location where the whole "call of light, 4400 people appearing out of thin air" thing happened?"

"That's the spot!"

* * *

Shawn woke up slowly and stretched in his bed. The soft morning light poured through the windows of his bedroom indicating a beautiful morning outside. He rolled over and nearly screamed in surprise at seeing Isabelle sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at him intently. 

"Isabelle what are you doing here?" he pulled the covers up to his chin, covering his bare chest and wishing he wore more then just boxers to bed the previous night "How did you get in here?"

"I came in through the front door" she frowned at him as if not understanding the question.

"I'm pretty sure I locked the front door Isabelle!" he tried to admonish her, knowing even as he was doing so the it would not do any good "How long have you been here?"

"Not long" she shrugged "I needed you - it's about Dr. Burkhoff"

"What about him?" Shawn felt a desperate need to put some clothes on but just couldn't do anything while Isabelle was there - watching him.

"He's acting really weird"

"You mean more weird the usual?" Shawn said tiredly, Wondering if Isabelle was just making up some excuse so she could creep into his bedroom and catch him off guard.

But Isabelle nodded and smiled "Way weirder then usual! You better come see for yourself!"

She looked at him for a long moment, as if expecting him to move. Finally he just had to come out and say it "Isabelle, if you want me to go anywhere, you're going to have to wait outside while I get dressed!"

* * *

15 minutes later Shawn was riding the elevator down with Isabelle by his side. He still felt unbelievably uncomfortable about the whole exchange that took place in his bedroom merely moments before - but Isabelle didn't even seem to notice. 

"I came to see Dr. Burkhoff this morning for my check-up - you know, he's been running all these tests on me ever since I grew up…" Shawn almost laughed out loud at the simplicity of that description as they stepped off the elevator and headed for the lab "And his lab is a mess - and you know what a neat freak he is! And he's standing there' just talking all this gibberish, acting really weird…here, you see for yourself"

She opened the door to the lab and the two of them walked in. Shawn took one look around the lab and realized immediately what Isabelle was talking about.

The usually neat space looked like a Tornado had gone through it. There were dozen of books and computer printouts all around the floor. Dozens of half empty food cartons were lying around on every available surface. Test tubes and syringes were discarded everywhere, some of them of them spilling their content on pages and pages of D. Burkhoff's precious research.

The man himself was at the other end of the room, mumbling to himself, mixing some ingredients over a buton heater, flipping through pages over fresh computer printout at a frantic pace.

"Dr. Burkoff?" Shawn asked gently, fearing the man had finally gone over the deep end.

"Can't talk! Can't talk now Mr. Farrell!" The doctor called back over his shoulder, his voice still carrying that jittery quality it always has "Have a lot to do! A lot to do! Can't talk!"

Shawn glanced at Isabelle for help but she simply shrugged, giving him a helpless and somewhat amused smile. He took a few steps, careful not to step on anything important, and closed the distance between his and the doctor asking him again if everything was alright.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine! In fact I've never been better!" The doctor replied, finally glancing up from his work.

Shawn frowned, still not convinced, but then Isabelle stepped in and placed a hand on his shoulder "He took the promysen Shawn… he injested it to himself…"

Shawn stared at the doctor with a look of utter shock "You did what?"

"I had too, I had to test it on myself. I had to examine to effects it has on normal human beings in order to fully comprehend the process the 4400 underwent…"

"He has his ability now Shawn" Isabelle continued calmly "Don't you doctor? You can see things, calculations, answers to mathematical problems… you see them in your head…"

"It's amazing!" the doctor said excitedly "I've never felt more alive before in my entire life…"

* * *

**A/N: I'm having tons of fun writing old Isabelle in this story... I know there's a lot of theories on her being good or evil, haven't really decided which way I'm going to take yet... but for now I'm kind of writing Isabelle the way I think any kid would be if he would suddenly age 15 years - totally oblivious to right or wrong or common manners and politeness... you know? like she doesn't mean to make people uncomfortable but she just doesn't have all the social bounderies normal people have...**


End file.
